User talk:Tauriel the Elf
, to my talk page! When you leave a message, please put a header and I will answer to you as soon as I can.}} Stoick's Quote page Hi! I recently noticed that Stoick doesn't have his own quote page like Astrid and the rest of the main characters. Should a character quote page be created for him? 04:45, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for your response. I just created a quote page for him (and Gobber, since he also doesn't have one of his own). 07:33, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Oblique mentions of plants ...? Hey, just wanted to ask your opinion. In Dragonvine, Tuffnut mentions grapeseed oil (the oil coming from the seeds of grapes). Do you think this is enough of a mention to create a page for grapes, or is it too tenuous of a connection. I also have similar types of mentions for some Book things - Olive oil in Book 2 and Maple syrup in Book 4. Thanks! Lady Brasa (talk) 01:30, September 14, 2018 (UTC) You are right - there is a reference in "Dragon Flower" by Gobber! I added grape info to the Berry page, since it's a berry. Lady Brasa (talk) 23:02, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Spitelout Jorgenson Quotes Category Sorry for the inconvenience, but I got a little carried away and created Category:Spitelout Jorgenson Quotes. I'm not sure if it should stay or get deleted. Though since it literally only has one article residing in that category (which is Spitelout Jorgenson / Quotes), I don't think it is necessary to keep that category. What do you think? If it should be deleted, would you please go ahead and do so? Thanks, 23:19, September 17, 2018 (UTC) A Wee Favour Hi Tauriel, So my work place's Wifi is down and no one knows when it will be fixed. I'll be unable to check in on the Discussion Boards for 10+ hours while in my work building for who knows how long, which frankly is giving me a bit of anxiety. The other two admins are (probably) usually sleeping at that time, but sometimes you're active during the hours I'm at work. Would you mind greatly just checking in on "my kids" when you first log on, and again before you log off for the day? You may not have to do anything, just be sure there's no trolls or spam, and maybe quickly check if there's any reported content. It would give me some peace of mind. Thank you so much! I'll let you know when I'm able to check in at work again. With some luck, that may happen as early as tomorrow. Thank you Tauriel! --�� ~ ( ) 14:34, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, sounds like you and I are awake during pretty much the same time frame during the week. I'm about to go to bed too. But now the other two admins will be able to check in because they're awake! I'm still online at home, of course. I'll be able to check in before I head into work, and then after I get home. I just hate not being able to even check in for so long. �� Thank you so much Tauriel! �� --�� ~ ( ) 16:55, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much Tauriel! Unfortunately the wifi at work still isn't working as of yesterday, and it might be out for days, or even weeks. I HOPE it doesn't take that long to get it up and running again! So if you could just check in to be sure there's no trolls or spam again tonight, I'd sooo greatly appreciate it. I'm off on the weekend so today hopefully will be the last time. Though I won't know if it'll be working again yet when I head back into work on Tuesday so maybe that day as well. I'll let you know when I'm back online at work and can check in again while on my breaks. Yeah, it's pretty calm right now. Most of them are back in school. And Thursdays are usually one of the slowest days of the week. And they're a pretty well behaved group right now. �� We just get an occasional newbie who posts without reading the rules first. And spam and trolls can strike without warning. Those are my biggest concerns. I don't want you to feel like you need to spend a lot of time there if you can't or don't want to. A quick check in is fine if needed. Again, thank you so much for your help Tauriel. The kids in Discussions are appreciative of it too, I'm sure. �� --�� ~ ( ) 03:27, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Re:Refereces I typically use the not . I noticed recently that one user changed the former to the latter on episode pages. I don't think we have a set rule on that. But I do think using the template set up by default for listing the references on the page in one section at the bottom, is probably what should be used. Both are fine options. Of course I think we should have a vote on this with the other users to see which of the two ways they think would be be best for putting in the references section. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 18:55, September 20, 2018 (UTC) That turkey ... Hey, what do you think about renaming Büttor-Bol to "Buttor-Bol"? I just had a really hard time finding the page because I don't have the capability (or know how to) make a U with umlauts over it. I suspect this is probably the case for many users, especially us US ones :/ Lady Brasa (talk) 03:18, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that's probably okay. Not many options otherwise - misspell the name or leave it to be difficult to find :/ Lady Brasa (talk) 05:21, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday, Tauriel! Amin estela lle caela y' vanima re quanta en' celebration! Ar' diola ten' keepien an elee no' amin hini! �� --�� ~ ( ) 04:07, September 24, 2018 (UTC) You're most welcome! And I used this translator this time. �� Last I was there, there still was no wifi at work but I did manage to connect to the network belonging to the building next to us. Unfortunately it's not a reliable network and I have to step further from my work facility to connect to it. But I should be able to check in at least once during my shift. It still would be lovely if you could check in quickly when you first log on though as that seems to be around the same time I'm offline for the longest. Thank you so very much for your help! �� And you may enjoy this- I've been listening to the LotR soundtrack over the weekend, and must have played "Into the West" on repeat for half a day. �� I love any lullaby, and that one is especially beautiful, even if it is sad since it's referencing death rather than just sleep. I just... -sigh- I love it. �� I hope you had a great birthday, Tauriel. --�� ~ ( ) 15:23, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday!--Worldwide, intergalactic, universal, plagiarism detective (talk) 04:24, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday! Hope you have a sweet day! 04:38, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday! Have a splendid day! Nuttetuff (talk) 05:12, September 24, 2018 (UTC)nuttetuff Happy Birthday! Hope you have a great day! ❤ --''AlexaDragons'' (talk) 07:06, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday Tauriel! Wish you all the best!--NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 10:48, September 24, 2018 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!Youngtrainer (talk) 11:27, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Next year on your birthday, please don't add the notification about it being your own birthday to the custom wiki notification.. I let the other admins do it on my birthday, so you should let the other admins do it for your birthday. I feel that it isn't right to update the custom wiki notification for your own birthday. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 13:48, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday Turiel have a great day! DeathSongLover (talk) 15:26, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday admin! Have an amazing day! (If your day is over, have a fantastic day tomorrow!) How To Train Your Deathsong 18:02, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! May the gods smile upon you! --Mudsbreath :) (talk) 19:48, September 24, 2018 (UTC) happy birthday!!!Annabraley (talk) 21:06, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday!-- Being 'sluggish' getting around to wishing you a Happy Birthday! How about some ''Fermented Flesh Flambe?'' Also, there is a mention of slugs in How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse. They are used to describe the appearance of the Squealers. In reality, the term 'slug' is a common term for anything that looks like a snail without a shell and living on land. Taxonomically, there is no slug 'group'. We already have both Book and Franchise pages for "Sea Slugs", which are any creature that look slug-like and lives in the sea, not a specific taxonomic group; however in the Franchise it refers to something specific seen in the shows). So, should I just create a page called "Slug"? Or should it be "Terrestrial Slug" or "Land Slug"? Thanks! Lady Brasa (talk) 02:15, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday Httyd big fan! Hope you have a great day! character (cast) section on season pages Later today I am planning to edit the season pages, and update the character section. I will rename it cast, with all the sames sections for main characters, minor characters, enemies, and dragons. I will also change it from just stating the characters name, to who voices in the from as "name of voice actor" as "name as character" on the season pages that just have a list of characters. Looking at how other wikis handle their season pages in terms of the character section (namely the wiki I used to edit a lot on for one, and the wiki I look at from time to time as another), they always include the names of the voice actors with the character they voiced, typically in a table with name of character, in one column and name of voice actor/actress in the another column, with main characters and recurring characters on separate tables of course. I want to follow the two wikis examples for listing voice actors with the characters they voice, but not necessarily use tables like they do, but I will add all the voice actors/actress into the characters section (which I will rename to cast) once I get the chance. I think just list the characters and not their voice actors/actresses doesn't make sense. I think people should know who voices who by season, because there has been some changes in voice actors/actress of a couple characters. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 10:59, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I think it is a good idea. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 14:48, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I like the idea! Go for it!-- That'll be useful at times, so I think it's a great idea! Besides, it'll give us something to keep us busy until the movie comes out. �� --�� ~ ( ) 16:02, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good to me. �� --''AlexaDragons'' (talk) 16:07, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Yes, this sounds great! But along the same lines, should we also link ALL relevant pages? There's also songs and plants and animals and practices/events and whatnot that also get vastly overlooked by most people. So the lists could get long - is there a way to have a list format, but two or three columns, instead of one long column down the page? Lady Brasa (talk) 21:51, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I meant, is it possible in the coding to have a list appear in 2 or maybe three columns horizontally, rather than just one down the page, and without using the coding for a table. Not each section/heading in a column, but for a single list that is long. This might be helpful on pages with long lists of articles or other things, since people tend not to stay focused on long lists. As for plants and animals, their seeming lack of importance is why I suggested it, to bring them to viewer's attentions. Too bad we can't see how many people actually look at those pages, though it would probably mostly be just you and me :D Lady Brasa (talk) 14:57, September 29, 2018 (UTC) So I updated "How to Start a Dragon Academy" with Objects and Locations and such, since I was kind of working on that episode a little while ago. However, there are a few "items" that are technically listed as plants or animals that might be relevant. In the episode, Gobber is seen whittling a duck. So object, but it is listed as Waterfowl under animals. Should I list "Wooden Duck" and link to the Waterfowl page. The wooden duckie does appear in other episodes, too. Also, bread (under Grain)is relevant to this episode (dragons stealing it and Hiccup uses it in training), as is cabbage (dragons destroy Mildew's garden), fish (a Terror steals a cod from Bucket, and Hookfang helps them fish), and apples (dragons stealing a sack of apples from a Viking). Should I add these things under objects? Some or all? Also, are we going to list things like Toothless' saddle and tail, Astrid's cransen, and Hiccup's leg in every single episode, or only in those where they are mentioned specifically? Lady Brasa (talk) 19:06, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Done. Also to mention, I did add an "Animal Characters" subsection to the "Characters" heading in "How to Start a Dragon Academy", because Fungus makes an appearance for the first time. He's a character, just not a human or dragon. Also, someone had already listed Sheep, etc as characters in "Animal House" because they are a major character group of the episode. I just changed it a bit to say "Animal Characters" and "Unnamed Sheep" etc. I can remove it if you disagree. Lady Brasa (talk) 14:04, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Gallery for title cards I posted this message on Annabeth's talk page and now I am posting it here as well: On the other wiki where I have done a lot of edits, though I am not active there right now, there was one thing we did there that I really liked, and that was that we created a galleries for title cards. While that wiki had multiple galleries for title cards, I would only make one for title cards here. It would include all the title cards from the franchise, for the films, shorts, and episodes. It would of course be broken up by section. I feel that it might be nice to have a gallery where we keep all the title cards. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 14:57, October 1, 2018 (UTC) New ROB Flocks Apparently there are new dragons in ROB today! I didn’t realize they’ve been posted on the Ludia forum for days now. And they added Peggy :) I hope they continue adding RttE individuals! I’ll start working on renders as soon as I can for you! Lady Brasa (talk) 03:22, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Here they come ... ROB-Slipsmolder-Transparent.png|Slipsmolder ROB-Aquabeast-Transparent.png|Aquabeast ROB-Hardcast-Transparent.png|Hardcast ROB-Deathstrand-Transparent.png|Deathstrand Second flock ... ROB-Sear-Transparent.png|Sear ROB-Ironhide-Transparent.png|Ironhide ROB-Peggy-Transparent.png|Peggy ROB-HeelAndBrak-Transparent.png|Heel and Brak ROB-Mossguard-Transparent.png|Mossguard ROB-Thornforce-Transparent.png|Thornforce Third flock ... ROB-Dirt-Hurler-Transparent.png|Dirt-Hurler ROB-Smogger-Transparent.png|Smogger ROB-Bludcrest-Transparent.png|Bludcrest ROB-Fryrir-Transparent.png|Fryrir ROB-Ghaslit-Transparent.png|Ghaslit ROB-Chillblade-Transparent.png|Chillblade It will be hard for me to do the Smokebreath (Smogger?) since half of its tail is covered up by the wing of the glowing Boneknapper :( So I might do that one last. Yeah, but the image in game is such lower quality for me :/ Well, maybe it will be better since I got a new phone ... In the past I colored in "holes" like that myself, which was kind of pleasant actually. However, this is a very large area. Maybe I can screenshot Smogger in-game and just mesh parts together. Ehhh, I'll figure something out! In-Text Image Borders Also, earlier today I had removed the stages slideshow code from Prickleboggle (Franchise) (I think), then you removed the "thumb" code from the code to put the picture in-text. From what I can see on Firefox, this removes the red line border from around the picture that separates it from the text. I thought we were doing this for in-text pictures? Are we not doing this anymore? I altered one image back on the Prickleboggle page for comparison. Thanks! Lady Brasa (talk) 01:11, October 15, 2018 (UTC) I can see what you mean with the color. I think (don't quote me) that is a holdover from a previous color/theme change for the site, when we were going with a lot of red. Can we change this to better match the current site colors? I feel that having a border (whatever color) gives a little separation between text and image and this looks a little more organized, especially if there is a caption with the image. Though one exception might be images that are renders, then it does look kind of funny because the background comes through. As far as short pages/text blocks - I did add additional text/sentences to some pages to try and even out the images and headings and such (there was definitely room to add more info to the pages! What do you think of changing the color? Lady Brasa (talk) 14:59, October 15, 2018 (UTC) So ... now that I look back at the Prickleboggle page, there are lots of red lines ... the line around the content box, the lines under primary headings, the quotation marks. Is it even possible to change the color of all those?? Lady Brasa (talk) 15:02, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Hmmmm, yes, maybe white, since it will stand out but not tooo much like the red, though I'd like to see an example first. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to post something to Woolly's talk page. I think she may get email notifications if someone posts to her talk page, and then if she has time will answer. Lady Brasa (talk) 16:03, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Oh, or possibly a shade of brown ... that'd match the background pretty well, and for some reason, blue and brown seem to go well together. Hey! I heard back from Woolly! She said how to edit most of the things mentioned above, however I don't have sufficient permission to do so (except maybe the red quotation marks on quotes). Would you be able to fiddle with it? Please see her message: Re: Picking colors for certain site coding features Thanks! Lady Brasa (talk) 00:03, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, white looks fine enough, IMO. I went ahead and changed the templates that I could - and . The scroll boxes (pretty much used in infoboxes, right?) and were also red, so I changed those to dark blue so they were noticeable but matched better. As far as the red lines, there are only the ones for the table of contents and also around the categories at the end of a page. Woolly responded with the code for the Table of Contents. I suspect the line around the Categories is also in that MediaWiki page. Would you be able to change those, then I think everything should be altered. I was looking at Astrid's page to see how things looked, since I think all of the coding/templates appear there. Lady Brasa (talk) 16:48, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Pictures of covers of items with words on them in a language other than Englsih I've noticed lately that one user has been uploading pictures of covers of puzzle books, dvds, other books, and the like of books and such, and being that they are covers of items from countries with the main language not being English, the words on the covers are in other languages. I am not sure if we should allow those pictures or not. This is the English wiki anyway. While they are good pictures, I feel that any pictures uploaded on this wiki that have words on them should be the ones with English words on them only. The others should be uploaded on the appropriate wiki, with each going on the wiki that matches the language of the words in the pictures. I can tell you, I don't understand many of the words on the pictures that a user uploaded that were languages other than English. I want to know how you feel about this. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 02:15, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Please Block Tauriel, ma'am, if you're still on, can you please block this user? She's been posting the most random and off topic comments under posts in Discussions, one of which contained some hazardous personal info just this morning. I've had to delete her posts in four different waves now. You might not have to block her indefinitely, but I might suggest maybe two weeks, or a month? You can use your best judgement on the length of time. Thank you! �� --�� ~ ( ) 14:50, October 23, 2018 (UTC) That works. Thank you so much, Tauriel! �� --�� ~ ( ) 17:03, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Former Villains Category Typo Tauriel, it seems that the “Former Villains” category has a typo in it. Here’s the link: https://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Former_Villians Will you be able to fix it?--NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 16:24, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank you and you’re welcome!--NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 22:40, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Spune tuturor te rog ca o sa ocup eu de imaginile din noul trailer. Youngtrainer (talk) 19:16, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Three upcoming days of inactivity I let you know now that from November 2nd - November 4th, I will be inactive because I will be headed out of town on the 2nd, and returning home on the 4th. Part of the travel time involves being on a plane, six hours Friday, and six hours Sunday, which means I will have absolutely NO internet access at those times. I will still be looking at the wiki activity once each day, but won't be able to do anything on the wiki those three days. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 02:16, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Snaptrapper in The Hidden World? You mean when we see Drago's Bewilderbeast? I'll take a look, but I am by no means an image expert!!! I just have a phone app that can sharpen, lighten, etc etc an image :P Lady Brasa (talk) 23:53, October 26, 2018 (UTC) So I tried to look at the frame you were talking about, and I think I see where you think there might be a Snaptrapper? Is it sort of in the middle? I can't really "zoom in" with any clarity, sorry. But I can see why you might wonder if it is a four headed dragon. However, after staring at it for a while, I think it is a two-header with another dragon slightly higher but very close by, not a Snaptrapper. Sorry I couldn't give you a better answer :( Lady Brasa (talk) 16:30, October 28, 2018 (UTC) French wiki Hi ! I'm the admin of the french How to train your dragon wiki . I'm trying to develop it since a few months. HiccstridFan92 told me to contact you. I have some questions to ask you. - Would you agree if I traduce some content from the English Wiki to the French one ? Of course, with a template to say "This content uses informations traduced from howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com". - Would you agree if I link the two wikis with the Interlanguage links ? Thanks for your help Arwenn30 (talk) 19:17, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Re : French wiki Hi Thank you for your answer. I totally agree with what you say about translating pages. The problem i have in the French wiki is that people have created many pages but have only had the Infobox for exemple. So, I want to complete them with the main ideas and then take the time to make them really interesseting, after rewatching the episodes and movies or other ''How to train your Dragons ''univers things. Arwenn30 (talk) 08:05, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Yes, It's only for pages which already exists and needs to be complete quickly, because some users have creat them but not write things in it. Arwenn30 (talk) 09:14, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Please Block Hi Tauriel, I have two users today who have been caught shamelessly stealing fan art. �� Can you please block this user for maybe 2-3 months? They've been here for a while but not active enough for a week's block or maybe even a month's to be worth while. Please enter the reason for the block as they posted another user's art on their own Instagram and claimed it as their own. Otherwise they may not know they've been found out and won't know why they've been blocked. Additionally, can you please block this user also for claiming fan art is their own when it was found to belong to someone else. They're new to the Wiki and after some investigation, I found they've been blocked from other Wiki's for similar reasons so you can probably block them for at least a year, if not indefinitely. I may even have a third to block soon as I have issued them a final warning. It's been an irritating weekend so far on the boards. �� Thank you so much, Tauriel. �� --�� ~ ( ) 21:16, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Titan Wing Dragons page The page, Titan Wing Dragons, does not have an infobox or a Navbox. How should this page be classified? Is it even needed, since titan wing stages are discussed on each species' page? Lady Brasa (talk) 18:16, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Behold the beauty! Good morning Tauriel, Just dropping a very quick note to say you might get a kick out of this. It was off topic and I had to delete it but.. yeah. ���� --�� ~ ( ) 06:55, November 9, 2018 (UTC)